Reign of the Blood Moon
by RedRobHood
Summary: Any suggestions? And yes this is about my last story which I got rid of but I added more things to it to make it more interesting.


**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR OTHER DC COMICS CHARACTERS. RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL CREATORS. **

* * *

**UNIFICATION**

* * *

**PART** **ONE**

* * *

Fires seared across the skyline as cities were burned. People screamed as they ran through the streets as they were chased by people in red cloaks with knives. As the people in the red cloaks drew near to a person, they stabbed them in the back as that person crumpled to the ground their eyes ghost white but soon turning red as the infection spread through their body, making the person think crucial and hatred thoughts even murderous.

"No! No!" a woman screamed as she was kicked to the side. A red cloak held onto the knife as they edged in closer to the woman, their eyes whole red. A young girl edged to the end of the room, hiding, behind the furniture as she put both of her hands to the top of her head in fear. The red cloak then stabbed the knife in the woman's chest as blood splattered everywhere**–**the walls and the floor as the woman fell to the ground, her eyes ghost white.

"Mom!" the young girl screamed as she ran forward. The red cloak turned to the young girl with the knife clenched in their hand. The young girl fell to the ground as she edged back as the red cloak edged forward, skewering the knife deep into her heart.

A Batarang clashed with the red cloak's knife, making it fall to the ground as the young girl was starting to lose consciousness. Batman stood in the room with an expressionless face looking at the young girl as she shivered and coughed up blood as she lay on the ground, her eyes flickering from ghost white to whole red.

Batman walked forward cautiously towards the young girl as he picked her up and examined her. The young girl shivered, trying to fight off the infection as she felt it going through her whole body. Batman took out a needle as he injected it into the young girl's arm. "It won't completely get rid of the infection but it'll halt it for a while." Batman told the young girl who managed to close her eyes and dose off.

* * *

**PART** **TWO**

* * *

The young girl looked around as she was in a room in the hospital, her chest wrapped up in white cloth bleeding somewhat but not as much as before. As the young girl tried to sit up, the room began to spin and the floor itself. "Rest easy." a voice said next to her. The young girl turned seeing a man in a business suit sitting on a chair next to her bedside. "Who're you**–**?" the young girl managed. The man in the business suit smiled. "I'm Bruce Wayne." he said.

"B**–**Bruce Wayne?" the young girl asked in shock as she tried to register what was happening. "I'm here to help you." Bruce Wayne said. The young girl's eyes shone with anger as they both flickered from regular to whole red and back as she yelled, "No one helped me!" The young girl looked around as she registered her surroundings**–**seeing rope wraps holding onto her arms pinning her to the bed and also wrapped around her body going down and underneath the bed. The young girl didn't know if this was actually happening or if this was an illusion playing with her from the infection trying to make her angry and want to kill. The young girl heard screaming as she thought inside her mind, _"I**–**is this me screaming?" _She then heard hurried voices as a nurse rushed to her and seemed to inject a needle into her arm to knock her out.

The young girl opened her eyes weakly as she looked around, seeing that she was on an operating table in a different room from the one before. Nurses and doctors looked down at her as they were discussing. "We can't take it out or mix it with human blood to get it out either..." a doctor told the nurse. The nurse shakes her head sadly. "She'll live a short life..." she said. The young girl closed her eyes again as she fell back into a deep sleep, only hearing another voice. "She'll have to learn how to calm her anger so it won't affect her." Bruce Wayne told the nurses and the doctors.

"Janelle**–**Janelle..." Janelle felt herself fading away but saw a shadowed figure which she thought was her mother calling her name. _Maybe I should open_**–**_my eyes... _she thought. As Janelle weakly opened her eyes, she saw the man from before**–**the man who called himself Bruce Wayne.

"Good**–**you're awake**–**and maybe**–**you should eat." Bruce Wayne said as he gestured towards a food tray which was on Janelle's stomach sitting on top of a mini table. Janelle sat up as she had to close one and grit her teeth since the knife wound from before still hurt her chest and had seemed to spread through other parts of her body also. "T**–**thanks..." Janelle managed as she shakily picked up a knife and fork and sat up slowly as she cut the bacon which was on the food tray and put it into her mouth and chewed it and swallowed.

"So... your name is Janelle?" Bruce Wayne asked Janelle as he had folded his hands together and put them on both of his knees. Janelle nodded her head, not feeling in the mood to talk since the name reminded her of her mother's**–**whose name was Jane... "Y**–**yeah..." Janelle managed as she shook slightly remembering the knife which had stabbed her mother and her bleeding body which slowly fell to the ground in front of Janelle.

Janelle felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned her head to Bruce Wayne, who looked into her eyes with concern. Janelle realized that she started shaking**–**uncontrollably. "I**–**don't think**–**I can... live..." Bruce Wayne still had his hand on Janelle's shoulder as he had gripped it tightly. "Don't think about the past." he said sternly. Janelle's lip quivered as she yelled, "The past?! I**–**never..." Janelle saw her mother's smiling face as she had lifted her up and carried her in her arms when she was a baby. Tears began to drip down Janelle's cheeks as she put her hands to her eyes and shivered and cried. A nurse came into the room as she turned to Bruce Wayne. "You made things worse for her..." she said as she shook her head and walked outside, slamming the door shut.


End file.
